The Harry Potter Generation
by tinyrose65
Summary: Spurred on by yet another one of Tony's snide remarks, Steve decides that new research into modern-day pop-culture is in order. In the process, he discovers that some of the best things in new world are not necessarily made in the USA.


**Author: **tinyrose65

**Summary: **Spurred on by yet another one of Tony's snide remarks, Steve decides that new research into modern-day pop-culture is in order. In the process, he discovers that the best things of this new world are not always made in the USA.

**Author's Note: **This story by a conversation with a friend about Steve's assimilation into modern life and his discovery of the wonder of Harry Potter. Cue Steve being a Potter-head as my new headcanon.

* * *

When Steve arrived for breakfast that morning, he was surprised to see Tony and Bruce already sitting at the breakfast table. Well, surprised to see Tony, at any rate. Steve, an early riser out of habit, had grown used to meeting Bruce, another early riser, first thing in the morning in the kitchen.

Stark on the other hand...

Steve didn't usually see him until lunch.

For some reason, though, he was up and drinking coffee and _eating _something for a change, instead of just drinking one of those god-awful protein shakes he usually got by on when he was busy working in the lab.

When Steve greeted them both and commented on their early start, Tony grumbled something- still half asleep- about having to modify some thrusters on the Ironman suit to make sure it flew properly.

That's when Steve made the mistake of saying, "The suit looks like it flies just fine to me."

"There are still some issues that need to be worked out," Bruce said calmly.

Steve shrugged. "Still, surprised to see you up so early."

"We have a lot of work to do. Flying isn't that easy, Spangles!" Tony snapped, clearly in a bit of a mood from having to wake up before, well, everybody else. "The good doctor and I can't just wave our magic wands, say '_Wingardium_ _Leviosa_,' and up the suit goes!"

Steve blinked, confused. "Huh? 'Wingardium' _what_? And wands- Oh, was that a sexual innuendo, again, Stark?"

Even Bruce, for all his self control, couldn't help but snort at this. He did have the good grace to try and cover it up, going back to his toast.

Tony had no such inhibitions. He laughed outright. "No, apple pie. It's a Harry Potter joke. Read a book, why don't ya?"

With that comment, Stark and Bruce left for the lab and Steve to his thoughts. Although he knew that Stark was just being, well, _Stark, _Steve had to admit that his comment had struck a nerve. SHIELD had made sure to get him up-to-date on history and the like, but nobody had thought to help him catch up with pop-culture. The team had been helping with weekly movie nights, but Steve was still woefully behind.

And what better place to start than a bookstore?

Coming to a decision, he said aloud, "JARVIS, can you find me directions to the nearest bookstore?"

The AI had been one of those things that Steve had taken a while to get used to, but now that he _was _used to him (it?), he couldn't have been happier. It was admittedly rather convenient to have an intelligent computer that would upload directions directly to his cell-phone.

(How he got used to the cell-phone was another story entirely.)

Steve had been hoping that the bookstore would be something that had remained unchanged since his time, but when he entered the store, he saw that this was not the case. This bookstore was massive, all shiny surfaces and gleaming bookshelves filled not only with books, but with movies, music, trinkets, and other gadgets Steve didn't recognize.

Finding the whole thing overwhelming and unsure how to go about finding a single book in the store, he managed to locate the customer service booth, where a young salesgirl was working ("working" was too strong a word for it, since she was typing away on her phone and chewing gum loudly).

"Excuse me, miss?" he asked politely. For a moment, he thought she was going to ignore him— she glanced at him and then looked back down at her phone— but then she recognized him. Her eyes met his and they widened.

"Yes?" she said over-eagerly. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a book called-" Steve had to pause to remember the name- "_Harry Potter?_"

The girl seemed surprised by this, but nonetheless answered his request by pointing down toward the back of the store, off to the left. "It's in the children's section. There should be a massive display devoted to it. Can't miss it."

"Thank you," Steve said politely. As he turned and walked away, he heard the familiar snap of a camera phone. Looking back at the girl, it was clear she had just taken a photo of him walking away and was eagerly chatting to somebody on her phone. Steve couldn't understand why the salesgirl would take to take a picture of his back-side and not his face, but then shrugged, and decided to put it out of his mind in favor of his new research goal.

As the girl had explained, there _was _a display of books in the children's section of the bookstore. He was surprised to find that _Harry Potter _was not a book, but the name of the of protagonist of an entire series of books.

He found the first one (something about a stone), sat down in one of the plastic chairs designated for reading, barely fitting into it, and began to read.

_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much…_

His uncomfortable position was quickly forgotten as, over the next several hours, he flipped through the first book. Then the second. He was over half-way through the third when his phone buzzed.

He put down the book and fumbled as he tried to get the cellphone out of his pocket, his fingers stiff. It was with surprise that he saw he'd been at the bookstore all day and that it was only a few hours away from dinner. He'd read straight through lunch.

There was a text message from Pepper, who Steve had actually grown quite fond of: _Where are you? Take-out for dinner so we're taking a vote: italian or chinese?_

Steve managed a clumsy response: _eIther is fine wit me. _He hoped Pepper would understand. Then, he grabbed the third Harry Potter book, along with the remaining four (which were surprisingly thick) and headed towards the cash register. Thanks to SHIELD's generous pay, he had more than enough to buy the books _and_ a t-shirt he spotted on his way to the register.

(It said "Keep Calm and Expecto Patronum.")

Happy with his purchases, Steve headed back to the tower, where he went straight to his room and hid everything underneath his bed, like a little boy caught reading girly magazines for the first time. He just wanted to avoid any of the embarrassing remarks that would no doubt be made.

At dinner an hour or two later, Steve was thankfully not bombarded with questions over where he had spent his entire afternoon. Instead, Clint had somehow managed to almost poke his eye out while sneaking around in Tony's air vents and, due to the eyepatch he had been forced to wear, now had no choice but to put up with all of the Fury-pirate-Johnny Depp (who?) jokes the rest of the team managed to come up with.

Steve retreated to his bedroom as quickly as possible, determined to get back to reading. He _had _to know who this Sirius Black was.

And how Harry was entered in the Tri-Wizard tournament.

And what the Ministry would do now that Voldemort was back.

And who the Half-Blood Prince was.

And where the Horcruxes were.

Steve spent the next few days (and nights) reading almost religiously. He emerged occasionally for food and training and a not-so-memorable mission against Dr. Doom, but for the most part, he remained holed up inside his room with his new books.

This dedication payed off. He finished the books in record time. When he got to the last page, he shut the book quietly and leaned back in the bed, letting out a deep breath. He felt as though he'd been socked in the stomach, and his head was spinning. He was obviously not happy that the series ended, but at the same time, he couldn't help but be glad that Harry got the life he had wanted for so long.

_It's just a book, _Steve thought, but he couldn't help but identify with Harry— his struggles with growing up, friendship, love, war, and loss had really hit home for Steve. Smiling a bit to himself and mentally thanking Stark for his slip the other morning, Steve placed the book on his bedside table before leaving for the living room. It was team movie night.

"We're watching _Pirates of the Carribean_. In Clint's honor, obviously_" _Stark announced proudly. Next to him, Clint glowered. Steve recognized the name— it was that movie with Johnny something-or-other the team had been laughing about earlier.

"Sounds fine," Steve said with a shrug. He usually had no say in the movies they watched. Some movies he'd liked, others he hadn't. Some (like _Sharknado_) he just didn't get.

Stark raised an eyebrow. "You sure? There isn't something else you'd rather be watching? Like a movie about a certain boy wizard?"

"What?" Steve asked. Tony looked pointed at Steve's chest, so Steve looked down to follow his gaze. He was wearing his _Keep Calm and Expecto Patronum _shirt. He must've put it on after his shower without even realizing. "Ah."

_Wait._

"There's a _movie?_" Steve demanded.

Clint smirked, a grin on his face that would've made Father Christmas proud, eyepatch and all. "Eight of 'em."

Steve tried not to grin back, but even he didn't have the self-control to hide the smile that appeared on his face. "We'd better get started, then."

* * *

**AN: Consider this an "I'm sorry I've been AWOL" present. Seriously. Super sorry. I _am _updating my stories, though. I promise. Just bear with me... pretty please? With sugar on top?**

**hugs, **

**tinyrose65**


End file.
